Brotherly Love
by yaoisushi
Summary: Justin and Max are home alone, and the sexual tension rises and rise, until...well you know ;  Rated M for, well you know... SEX


**okay guys, my first story. I hope you like it :)**

Justin looked over to his little brothers bed, where he lay, topless, reading the latest copy of Wizards Weekly. His eyes ran over Max's glistening chest, and then fell into his eyes, where they stayed, peering at them as if they went straight through to Max's soul. _Look at him. It's not right, what I'm thinking, but I can't help it. I want him. I need him._ Now peering at his toned arms, he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to rest with them wrapped around him, and his felt himself grow inside his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Justin looked up to see Max staring at him. "Nothing! What are you on about?" he replied, quicker than usual. Max looked indifferently at him, until he noticed the bulge in Justin's pants. Quickly realising what was going through his big brother's mind, he got up from his bed, and walked over to Justin's, trying to hide his own bulging member.

"Urm Justin?" Max started. "I need some help, and was wondering if you could help me." Justin rose up slightly, as if to accept.

"Well I have a problem, and was hoping you could help me out." Max turned slightly, and started to stroke his leg, in full view of Justin. With wide eyes, Justin rose up, and grabbed Max's hand tenderly.

"Here, let me." Replacing Max's hand on his own leg, he ran his fingers down Max's legs, then rising back up until he reached up to the tent in Max's sweats. Looking straight into Max's eyes, he leant into Max's face and kissed him on the lips, softly, and then grabbing his hair and pulling him in.

"Oh my God!" Max exclaimed, caught off his guard. Regaining his senses, he grabbed the back of Justin's head and pulled him in, all the while running his hand across Justin's bulge.

Justin leapt off the bed, removing all but his boxers, and pulled Max up. Max returned Justin's gesture by removing his sweats, and pushed himself up close to Justin, their hot bodies slightly touching each others.

Max pushed his hand through Justin's silk boxers, and ran his fingers around Justin's cock, until grabbing it in his hand and rubbing it furiously. Justin returned the favour, pushing his hand into Max's Y-Fronts and grabbing the huge cock.

"My have you grown..." Justin said breathlessly. Max removed his hand from Justin's boxers, and pulled out Justin's hand from his own pants. He bent down on his knees in from of Justin.

"Do you want me to?" Max asked, knowing the answer that he hoped for. Justin crouched down, kissed him, and stood back up. Smiling at Justin, he slowly pulled down his brother's boxers to reveal the beautiful cock hidden under it. Grabbing it in his hand, he stroked it slowly, listening to his brother moaning with pleasure. Moving his face closer, he breathed in the smell of his brother's cock. It was sweet, with a slight smell of pomegranate from the soap he had used just a few hours ago.

Looking up at Justin, he swallowed the cock whole, much to the surprise and delight of Justin. Licking around and moving it in and out of his mouth, he felt himself get harder with each groan that Justin let out. Looking up at Justin, he could tell that his brother was getting close, with his breaths getting deeper and quicker.

"I'm close Max," Justin breathed. "Pull out, quickly!" Smiling, Max did the exact opposite sucking harder than before, moving his tongue, licking his brother's cock and swallowing it harder than before. With a loud moan, Justin released shoot after shoot of hot come into Max's mouth. Getting up, Max kissed Justin, his tongue mixing the two boys' spit and Justin's come. Both boys swallowed the sweet and salty liquid, and continued kissing passionately.

Justin pulled away and crouched down on his knees in front of Max. He pulled down his brother's pants and kissed it gently, running his hands up and down Max's legs. Rubbing his own member, Justin sucked Max's cock, swallowing it and tasting the precum that dripped onto his tongue. Trying hard to stop himself from gagging, he explored his brother's cock and relished in the sweet moans he made.

"Justin, its coming." Max breathed. He started to pull away, but Justin grabbed his butt and pulled him even closer. Max gasped for air as he released into his brothers mouth, so much that it started to leak out from his brother's lips. Gulping down the salty liquid, Justin himself started to breathe faster. Feeling his balls tightening, he came again, right onto his brother's feet. Catching his breath, he crept down and licked the come up, before standing up and kissing Max.

"We better get ourselves cleaned up," Max smiled.

"You're right there bro." Justin replied, grabbing Max's hand and leading him into the shower.

~~~THE END~~~

**I hope you liked it guys R&R**


End file.
